Dangerosité
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Un Alien géant s'est infiltré dans Edo. La plupart des personnes comprennent qu'un groupe se cache derrière ce monstre. Une armée de samouraï, le Shinsengumi et les Yorozuya doivent réussir à battre cette menace.
1. Attaque !

POV AUTEUR :

Shinpachi s'inquiéte toujours autant pour ce qui va se passer : lui et ses deux amis vont s'allier au Shinsengumi pour défendre Edo contre un Alien dangereux. Le malvoyant sait très bien, comme la plupart des personnes, qu'un groupe se cache derrière les attaques. Ils se sont tous préparés en avance pour cette grande bataille.

L'énorme adversaire s'impose face à l'armée. Certains sabres, indécis, tremblent et deviennent momentanément incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit. Les armes militaires sont nombreuses, de simples pistolets à des canons nucléaires. Tous en position de défense, un groupe se démarque pour pouvoir avancer au plus vite et réduire les humains derrières ce monstre. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura et son cher Sadaharu, Hijikata, Sougo. Groupe extrêmement spécial, dû aux disputes intérieures de certains membres, notamment le trio de Kagura, Hijikata et Sougo. Peu importe si Gintoki se mêle à tout ça, Shinpachi reste sur le côté. Mais à ce moment là, lui et Sougo sont séparés du reste du groupe et c'est un sabre sous la gorge que Gintoki et Hijikata voient leur absences. La membrane du haut-parleur vibre et un son d'abord crissant puis une voix grave.

? : "Chers invités non désirés, j'espère que vous n'avez rien à perdre ! Levez la tête !"

Shinpachi et Sougo, immobilisés, l'un avec un sabre devant lui, l'autre avec un derrière. Un deal pour les deux kidnappés, on laisse leur deux amis en vie en échange de quelque chose. Pour Shinpachi, ce fut dit par un murmure mais pour Sougo, le haut-parleur le fit entendre à tous.

? : "Soit tu nous laisse te torturer, soit nous tuons ton supérieur !

Sougo :... Torturez-moi si ça vous fait rire."

Les yeux d'Hijikata s'écarquillent et le sabre s'enlève de sa gorge. Les deux kidnappés sont emmenés dans deux directions différentes. L'Alien est presque maîtrisé.

? : "Gintoki-kun, Hijikata-san, veuillez choisir chacun une des portes ouvertes pour vous. Une mène à Sougo, une à Shinpachi. Mais avant votre choix, j'aimerai que vous écoutiez ce magnifique son !"

Strident. Un cri. La voix de Shinpachi brise un long silence. La torture pour lui aussi ? Quand la voix commence à se briser par les cris trop nombreux, des légers gémissements se font entendre. Depuis le début, Sougo gémit derrière la voix de Shinpachi.

? : "Maintenant, que l'un aille à l'Est et l'autre à L'Ouest !"

Sans en parler, Gintoki va vers l'Est et Hijikata à l'Ouest. Cris et gémissement fendent le bruit de la bataille, faisant peur à ceux qui ne voulaient pas être attirés ici. Kagura et Sadaharu se retrouvent donc seuls pour détruire leur ennemis mais la jeune princesse ne recule pas.

* * *

Gintoki finit par arriver dans une salle sombre, il devine, avec les outils aux murs, que Sougo est ici : ce sont des outils de torture et en les observant un instant, le chef des Yorozuya ne comprend pas comment le sadique puisse étouffer la douleur. Gintoki dégaine son sabre en bois et enfonce la porte blindée du fond du couloir. Pour une fois, le sourire sadique n'est pas sur le visage de Sougo mais sur celui de son agresseur.

Cet homme sort le katana de la peau du policier qui crie pour la première fois. Lame contre lame, le combat commence. Rien ne dure longtemps, Gintoki est bien plus fort que son adversaire. Il terrasse son ennemi puis cherche partout dans la salle ce qui pourrait faire les premiers soins. Gintoki trouve également le microphone qui fait entendre la douleur de Sougo.

Gintoki : "Hijikata, j'ai réussi donc promets-moi de ramener Shinpachi !"

* * *

Hijikata entend le cri de Sougo puis le message de Gintoki, ça le force à courir pour éviter un drame. Avec un bazooka qu'il avait pris à son camarade, il détruit la porte pour ne pas perdre de temps. L'homme debout à côté de Shinpachi n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est en danger que le sabre lui transperce le crâne. Il répond au message de Gintoki.

Hijikata : "Il est en mauvais état mais il est en vie, je l'emmène directement à l'hôpital, fais de même avec Sougo !"

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette première partie ? Je prévois deux à trois parties et j'espère que ça plaira !


	2. Traumatisme (1)

POV AUTEUR :

Sougo s'est réveillé peu de temps après être arrivé à l'hôpital, fatigué et mal. Ses jambes et son dos sont complètement rouges de sang qui commence à peine à sécher. Hijikata arrive finalement, voyant ce visage épuisé.

Hijikata : "... Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Sougo : Oui.

Hijikata : Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Sougo : Je suis très résistant à la douleur.

Hijikata : Tu devrais te reposer, tu vas finir trop mal.

Sougo : C'est peut-être vrai, dans ce cas, merci de me laisser dormir."

Son supérieur sort de la salle, s'apprêtant à quitter l'hôpital. Mais il revient vite en entendant des gémissements venir de la chambre du sadique. Ce qui se passe devant ses yeux le laissent d'abord hébété puis paniqué : Sougo griffant avec une lame un mot -ou nom- noté sur son bras par la même lame.

Hijikata : "Arrête !"

Le vice-commandant démoniaque plaque les bras de son camarade sur son lit puis crie de venir aux infirmiers. Il remarque que son 'ami' s'est évanoui à cause de la perte de sang. Il bande Sougo puis écarte tout les objets tranchants de la portée du sadique. Les médecins, pour éviter que cette situation se reproduise, attachent Sougo à son lit, assurant sa sécurité.

* * *

Cris insupportables sans sens. Hijikata fonce vers cette maudite porte qu'il a maintenant passé tellement de fois. Sougo s'écrie qu'on le laisse, qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Quelle idée, suite à la torture, l'empêcher de bouger est devenu un traumatisme pour ce sadique. Hijikata lui demande de se calmer puis il commence à le détaché. Hijikata est surpris par les bras tremblants qui s'accrochent à son cou pour être au calme.

Hijikata : "Sougo... Tu vas bien ?

Sougo : Je peut rester... Juste un peu ?"

Le brun ne bouge pas, laisse son camarade respiré jusqu'à que le sadique se calme. Il l'entoure également pour cacher sa gêne et le châtain se cale agréablement. Finalement, Sougo recule son visage en un remerciement embarrassé.

Hijikata : "Tu vas mieux ? Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

Sougo : Les deux..."

C'est rare qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi gênant mais ça prouve qu'il se sent vraiment mal. Son supérieur s'assoit donc à côté de lui et attend de voir s'il veut parler ou qu'il veut qu'on lui demande. Sougo se tait, espère des questions pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

Hijikata : "Est-ce que tes blessures sont graves ?

Sougo : Aucun os de cassés. Ils s'amusaient surtout à écrire sur mon corps avec un lame tranchante.

Hijikata : Et, sans être indiscret, qu'est-ce que les écritures signifient ?

Sougo : C'est ce qui les dégoûtent... Je n'en dirai pas plus sur ce point.

Hijikata : Pourquoi ils t'ont torturer toi et Shinpachi ?

Sougo : Pour la même raison... Nous sommes différents..."

Le sadique commence à trembler, il a froid. Hijikata le réinstalle allongé, le couvrant et ferme la porte pour ne pas être dérangés. Le brun s'assoit au bord du lit en attendant que Sougo s'endorme. Mais il a l'air complètement effrayé à l'idée de fermer les yeux... Hijikata prend alors une initiative et lui attrape la main tout en lui parlant pour le rassurer. Le brun promet d'être là au reveil du châtain. Les yeux rouges se ferment et Hijikata soupire, c'est dur de voir Sougo comme ça.

Quand le châtain réouvre les yeux il fait déjà noir, cela l'empêche de voir son supérieur. Il ne sent pas sa main donc, légèrement paniqué, il se met à la cherchée. Il attrape finalement la main d'Hijikata, il entremêle leurs doigts et se calme doucement. Son cœur bat étrangement et anormalement vite, il devine déjà que c'est le même sentiment qu'avait sa sœur : l'amour.

Sougo est amoureux d'Hijikata...


	3. Traumatisme (2)

POV AUTEUR :

Gintoki se fatigue dans cette chambre blanche qui n'est pas la sienne. Quelques temps qu'il entend les supplications de Sougo, espérant que Shinpachi ouvre les yeux à son tour. Aucune réaction ni de bruits depuis le début. Encore une nuit d'ennui où le permanenté s'endormit sur sa chaise, la main au-dessus de celle de l'endormi...

Shinpachi ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il sent une chaleur agréable et la cherche jusqu'à que son dos lui rappelle sa situation actuelle. Il ne se retient pas de crier, réveillant quelqu'un... Shinpachi ne voie rien, il est dans le noir sans ses lunettes, il a peur qu'il soit encore avec son agresseur.

Gintoki : "Shinpachi ?"

Cette voix ! Soulagé, le malvoyant attire son ami contre lui mais avec un léger gémissement de douleur. Gintoki lui conseille de ne pas bouger. Il le retourne, retire ses bandages pour lui remplacer tout en lisant les écritures sur son dos. _Dégoûtant, inhumain, monstre, **homosexuel.** _Le dernier mot était écrit plus profond. Le permanenté est choqué de tant de violences.

Shinpachi : "Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai... Je le jure...

Gintoki : Je te crois.

Shinpachi : Je suis... bisexuel...

Gintoki : Ça ne compte pas à mes yeux tant que tu es heureux."

Le malvoyant est rassuré et laisse Gintoki placer les bandages. Ensuite, le brun enlève son pantalon pour changer les bandages de ses jambes. C'est gênant. Mais c'est pour son bien. Des entailles profondes, l'empêchant de bouger ses jambes. La douleur lui revient subitement et il gémit fortement. Gintoki, surprit, arrête de bouger, attendant que la douleur se calme. Mais il n'y arrive pas, ses souvenirs tapant dans sa tête, si fort, égal à des coups de marteaux. Ses yeux ne voient plus, troublés par des larmes constantes et fortes. Il est trop sensible à cette sensation, la douleur. Il crie, gémit, pleure beaucoup plus que lors de sa torture, il a trop mal.

Gintoki : "Je t'en pris, calme-toi !

Shinpachi : Je... Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal !"

Le plus grand bloque son ami pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en faisant sa crise. Il patiente dans cette position gênante et essaye de finir les bandages pour les jambes du plus petit. Le malvoyant, voulant faire disparaître sa panique, s'accroche autour des épaules du plus grand et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Gintoki ne fait rien et est étonnamment bien comme ça. Après un temps, Shinpachi se rend compte de cette position et cette proximité. Il rougit timidement et admire l'être au-dessus de lui qui, occupé par les bandages, ne remarque pas les regards de son ami. Ou alors n'y fait pas de remarques... De toutes façons, Gintoki ne sait pas que...

Shinpachi est amoureux de Gintoki.


	4. Sentiments (1)

POV AUTEUR :

Le châtain ne sait pas du tout si il va révéler son secret pour alléger son cœur déjà douloureux. Allongé dans le lit d'à côté, son supérieur : celui qu'il aime. Il avait réussi à fournir une excuse aux médecins qui avaient acceptés de le laisser ici. Maintenant, Sougo ne sait pas quoi faire : il se sent beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que quand Hijikata était à côté de lui. Donc, discrètement, il se lève et marche maladroitement vers son camarade puis s'immisce dans son lit. Le brun est réveillé mais ne fait pas de remarques, il aime quand même cette proximité si soudaine. Il se décale pour le laisser s'installer et l'enlace pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop pendant la nuit. Le cœur du sadique faillit s'arrêter sous la surprise du contact mais son bonheur reprit vite le dessus.

Hijikata : "La prochaine fois, demande-moi. Ça t'éviteras de rouvrir tes blessures.

Sougo : Je vais bien.

Hijikata : Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait torturé, oui. Pour quelqu'un de normal, non. Reposes-toi, je te promets que je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Sougo :... Merci."

Le châtain ferme les yeux et se repose tandis que le brun l'observe, voyant son visage inoffensif, calme et mignon. Hijikata ne rêve pas mais il s'imagine embrasser le sadique devant lui... A quoi donc pense-t-il ? Ce n'est pas bien, Sougo est sans défense à ce moment ! Et même éveillé, celui-ci le repousserait sûrement... C'est ce que pensais le brun en tout cas. Quelle difficulté à rester ici, collé à lui sans pouvoir bouger et en cachant cette pression. Hijikata est définitivement fou de Sougo. Mais le châtain ne le saura jamais. Stressé, le brun essaye de quitter le lit mais la force des bras du plus petit l'en empêche.

Sougo : "Reste avec moi... Ne pars pas, je tiens trop à toi..."

Hijikata ne sait pas si c'est une déclaration cachée donc, surpris, il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sougo éveillé avec les larmes aux yeux. Le brun appelle le nom du châtain pour le rassuré mais ça ne fonctionne pas : le brun avait presque brisé la promesse qu'il avait faite avant que Sougo ne s'assoupisse. Hijikata s'excuse, prétendant qu'il voulait juste ne pas le réveillé s'il doit partir.

Sougo : "Tu vas devoir partir ?"

Le visage déçu de son camarade le fait changer d'avis : il ne partira pas. Il soupire et s'approche du châtain, lui demandant si il n'a pas peur de lui. Sougo, innocemment, annonça que non. Le brun met son visage proche de celui de Sougo et réitère sa question. Le plus petit, rouge, répond négativement mais tremble légèrement, pensant à la possibilité que son supérieur puisse lui faire du mal. Mais ce n'est pas son intention, Hijikata pose ses lèvres sur celles de son acolyte. Sougo remarque donc que ses sentiments sont partagés...

Hijikata et Sougo s'aiment.


	5. Sentiments (2)

POV AUTEUR :

Le brun regarde la chaise sur laquelle Gintoki s'est installé quelques heures plus tôt, Shinpachi se demande si il va revenir ce soir ou, au plus tard, demain. Le malvoyant a tellement envie de voir son camarade mais à ses côtés, son cœur se serre de douleur. Il commence à voir flou pour tellement de raisons et la première est les larmes crées par la peur, la tristesse et la douleur. Mais c'est également car il n'a pas ses lunettes sur son nez et que ses yeux se fatiguent. Le permanenté ouvre la porte, il a l'autorisation de resté avec le blessé !

Gintoki : "Shinpachi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Shinpachi : Je... J'avais peur...

Gintoki : De quoi ? Tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi.

Shinpachi : Que tu... Ne reviennes pas...

Gintoki : Je ne ferai jamais ça, ne t'en fais pas !"

Rassuré, le plus petit laisse son ami le couvrir et l'installer confortablement : Shinpachi n'a pas du tout le droit de bouger, ne supportant pas la douleur. Dès qu'il est bien, il avertit Gintoki qui le laisse et qui s'installe dans le lit d'à côté. Shinpachi meurt de froid, il tremble et n'arrive pas à se réchauffer si il ne bouge pas... Donc il le fait, gémissant de douleur en tirant sur ses plaies encore jeunes. Gintoki lui répète de ne pas bouger mais c'est plus fort que lui : il gèle sur place.

Shinpachi : "Gin-san, j'ai froid...

Gintoki : Tu veux une autre couverture ?

Shinpachi : Mais il n'y a que la tienne... Viens dormir avec moi et prends ta couverture... S'il te plaît.

Gintoki : Tu as raison, on sera mieux tout les deux."

Gintoki décale Shinpachi pour s'installer, il met les deux couvertures à égal partage et souhaite bonne nuit à son camarade. Mais le malvoyant n'arrive toujours pas à fermer l'œil. La douleur de ses jambes est horrible et il a du mal à calmer sa gorge qui veut juste crier. A la place, il gémit très silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger son acolyte qui veut dormir.

Gintoki : "Shinpachi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shinpachi : J'ai juste un peu froid...

Gintoki : J'ai une solution, ne bouge pas."

Le permanenté soulève le bras gauche de Shinpachi pour passer le sien et serre le malvoyant dans une accolade chaleureuse. Gintoki, voulant s'installer bien, fait de même avec la jambe de Shinpachi mais cette réaction n'était pas prévue... Un cri fort. Et quand Gintoki allait demander ce qui ne va pas, il observe du sang bien rouge sur les bandages du plus jeune. Le plus grand s'excuse et prend un anesthésiant sur la table à côté du lit puis l'injecte dans les jambes du plus petit. Shinpachi, voulant serrer Gintoki contre lui, rencontre maladroitement ses lèvres mais s'écarte directement. C'est Gintoki, prit par un élan de courage, qui décide de sceller un véritable baiser. Le malvoyant n'aurait jamais imaginé ça mais ça ne lui déplaît pas...

Gintoki et Shinpachi s'aiment.


End file.
